Bedroom Eyes
by BensonsFaerieWings
Summary: Cassidy & Liv have some unfinished business to handle. Rated M for explicit material.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but I have borrowed them for a moment. But I always return them back to their rightful owner, Dick Wolf and NBC.

**Author's Note:** A little one-shot for Liv to have some fun. Enjoy the reading if you desire.

**Bedroom Eyes**

"Well hello beautiful."

I froze as the words rand out. I could not think of any way for this moment to not be awkward, I could only hope that 10 years had helped mature him. I slowly turned in my seat and sure enough, Brian Cassidy waltzed back into my life. He was my one professional/personal rule break and he surely had taught me a lesson.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Cassidy?" I got up slowly unsure of what to do. "What brings you back to your old stomping ground?" I asked noticing the case file gracing his hand, thankful for the distraction.

"Nice to see you too, Liv," he said breaking out his smile. It was the smile that had always melted my heart. It was also his missing trademark that had given away the case load getting to him. That was when the Captain had put him to the test, and eventually transferred him out. "I've got this case that was reminiscent of the work we did here. I wanted to see if I could get the squad's opinion on it. Captain around to clear it?" He asked nodding towards Cragen's office.

"Sure thing, head right in. Grab a twizzler while you are at it." I said winking at him knowing how much he despised the licorice candies, and most junk food for that matter. He simply made a face at me and walked towards the Captain's office.

I returned to my desk and the paperwork I had been working on. A few minutes later, I heard snickering from across my desk. I looked up and found Elliot staring at me bursting at the seams with laughter.

"What is your problem?" I snapped at him not really in the mood for what I knew was about to come my way.

"Oh I don't know, Miss Living in Awkwardness. What the hell was that about?" He barely eeked out the statement through his laughter.

Frustrated with him, and not wanting to discuss it, I threw a pad of Post-It notes at him. "He made it awkward, I am fine."

Once again, I attempted to return to the paperwork at hand. But this time, it was not my partner that was distracting me, it was my own mind. He had shown up in a gorgeous black suit, with a nice blue shirt underneath, looking quite dapper for a detective. It was a nice change from the blokes that I was surrounded by every day. The suit brought to mind thoughts of Cassidy's beautiful form that was hidden underneath that suit. I felt a slight warmth creep into my cheeks, as the visions of our one night together filled my mind. The 10 years away from the squad had done wonders for his physique, and I imagined how chiseled his frame had become in the years that had past. I almost drooled at the thought but shook my head to bring me back to the present.

I found that Elliot, Fin, and Munch were all laughing hysterically and I could only assume that it was related to me. Before I could say anything to them, the Captain and Cassidy emerged from his office and headed our direction.

"Alright guys, give Cassidy your attention. He has a rough case and could use a little assistance breaking it. I am lending him you all for the remainder of the day." The Captain said patting Cassidy's back as he headed back into his office.

I heard Elliot whisper, "That's not all the assistance he's going to get." I just glared at him causing him to laugh harder.

"What have you got, ex-partner?" Munch chimed up from across the aisle.

Cassidy gave us the rundown of the case and we batted thoughts and ideas around for awhile. Then we each took a different aspect of the case and worked what we could to see if we could generate any further leads for Cassidy to take back to his squad to investigate.

As I was working on the caselog, to see if there were any matching MO's on file, my phone startled me from my thoughts as it vibrated on my desk. I looked down and saw that I had received a new text message. I unlocked the screen of my i-phone and scrolled through the menu to the text message and found that it was from Casey.

"_Yo, beyotch. It's Friday. We are clubbing, suck it up! Bail on that cell of yours, and head home at 6 p.m." _

I snickered to myself and replied, _"Working a case. Don't know if I will make it."_ I knew that it would garner a snotty response, but I was kind of enjoying the few moments that I could steal a glance at Cassidy. I was not quite ready to leave them behind for girls' night at Ultra Temptation, a local hip-hop club that Casey loved to frequent. I, personally, spent a majority of my time restraining the guys who felt that my ass was their own personal playground without even first saying hello.

My phone vibrated again, and I reluctantly opened the new message. _"Get out now!"_ was all that I found inside. I knew that if I argued any further via text message that I would end up with a phone call, and I definitely was not ready to share my evening plans with the guys. Every time, Munch and Elliot heard about the nights we headed out to the club, I would become the victim of various and assorted pranks related to hands. It was just a mess that I was not up for handling. I did, however, want to invite Finn and his new lady out for the evening. I knew that Casey would not be happy to see him bringing along a new girlfriend, but if she did not know by now that she needed to jump on him when he was single, I did not know what else to do. So rather than popping a message off to Casey, I hit up Finn instead, _"Ultra Temptation tonight?"_

I returned to the work at hand, hoping that we could find an answer for Cassidy before too much longer. If nothing else, I just needed to get some air. I was looking so hard at one particular perp in the system; I nearly fell out of my chair when my phone went off with another text message. I looked down and saw that it was Finn. _"Sure think we can skate about 7?"_

I nodded to myself and responded _"Sounds beautiful. Bring the lady __" _I also sent Casey a text, _"Looking to be out at 7, bringing Finn"_ I set the phone aside and delved further into the case file. When I was finally certain that I had found something, I called Cassidy over.

"Cassidy, come check this guy out." I yelled over the usual commotion in the squad room.

He hopped up and strolled towards me. The stirring of several shivers spun throughout my body just watching him walk towards me. I knew that tonight's night out better get started soon or I was going to end up revisiting my rule breaker.

"What have you got, Liv?" He asked as he leaned in close to look at my computer screen. I nearly fainted at the intoxication of the cologne he was wearing. It was a definite step up from the airport crap he used to wear. In fact, I was fairly certain that it was a favorite of mine, but I knew that it had been out of his price range years ago. It was nice to see that he had discovered the art of sprucing up to attract the ladies, rather than the low level specials he had gotten when he was younger. "Liv?"

I struggled to pull myself from my thoughts, and refocused on the case at hand. "I think that this guy might be your man. Everything in his file suggests that your victim is right up his alley. The MO is the same, and he even lives in the area that your victim came from. Everything appears to fit. Do you see anything that might link him to your victim otherwise?" I asked turning the monitor towards him, and giving me a moment to steal a glance upwards and really look at him.

As he leaned in to get a better look, his arm brushed mine and it was as though every one of my nerve endings lit on fire. I nearly jumped at the excitement rushing through my body, but instead just managed to lean back in my chair faking a stretch. He was leaning over for about five minutes, before he suddenly shot up. "I think I just figured out the connection. Thanks, Liv. Dinner sometime?" He spat out quickly as he grabbed his belongings and headed for the door.

Munch walked with him to the elevators, and then suddenly yelled back, "I am going to assist Cassidy with this one. Be back later."

Finn, Elliot and I just looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. I went back to the paperwork I had been finishing up prior to his arrival, and completed it before my phone went off again. This time it was Finn texting me, _"Let's go, baby girl."_ I was puzzled until I saw that it was already 7 p.m.

I grabbed my belongings, said goodnight to the Captain and headed out the door with Finn.

As we were waiting for the elevator, I saw him looking at me. "You ready for tonight?" He asked with a funny twinkle in his eye.

I just rolled my eyes and responded, "You mean the part where Casey drools over you and then attempts to dance with every guy in the place? Or the part where I dropkick about 7 guys for touching my ass? Or the part where I meet the lovely young lady who keeps making you come in with that goofy smile on your face? Which piece are you referring to exactly?" I inquired.

Finn started laughing and struggled to get out, "You got me there."

"Let's just have some fun and see what happens." I said pushing the button for the garage.

As the doors to the garage opened, Finn turned to me, "Want a ride hot stuff or we meeting up there?"

"We will meet up at the club, be ready to see the beat down." I said walking towards my apartment. I heard Finn laughing as he got into his car and headed off towards his apartment.

I flew home, grabbing a quick bite to eat along the way to line my stomach before I filled it with the poison of the evening. Within 35 minutes of hitting my apartment, I was heading right back out the door in my favorite butt jeans, a black tube top that accentuated my rack nicely, and matching pair of stiletto heels. I curled my hair, threw it up in a controlled mess and did the makeup just right. All in all I was looking pretty hot, which could either be a blessing or a curse. Only time would tell.

I hailed a cap and made it to the club in record time. Thankfully the bouncer knew me by face, so he grabbed me out of the cab and let me straight into the club. It didn't take me long to find the crew at their usual table in the back of the club. I snagged a drink from the bartender as I walked by throwing him a wink.

Then I walked up to the table and yelled, "Well aren't you all a sorry excuse for a party?"

Finn was the first one to acknowledge me, "Well hello beautiful. You clean up good." He tapped the shoulder of a beautiful blonde next to him, who quickly turned around and stood up to greet me. "Liv, this is Layla, my girlfriend. Layla, this is my sister and one of my truest friends, Liv."

We shook hands and then I remarked, "He is only saying that to ensure I have his back whenever we hit the streets." We laughed playfully and then continued having a bit of small chat about how they met. I looked around for Casey and found her out on the dance floor.

I hit Finn on the arm. "Hey, how much has she had to drink?"

He grew serious for a moment, "She's had her share, but she is still holding her own. I have been keeping an eye on her."

I just nodded and turned back towards the dance floor, sipping on my Malibu and Cranberry. When I thought that I caught her eye, I raised my glass and gave her a wink to get her attention. That brought her my way rather quickly, well as quickly as she could maneuver through the throng of people that filled the dance floor.

"Hey babe." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek when she reached me.

She grabbed my arm to steady herself, "Well hello hot stuff. I see you have plans of gathering some action tonight, huh?"

I laughed aloud. "Now what gave you that impression, Case?" I playfully inquired.

"Because the girls are out to play." Casey retorted eyeing my chest.

I leaned in close and said, "Well maybe. I seem to have some pent up energy to expel."

She winked at me and whispered in my ear, "I heard Cassidy was in the station today. That would not have anything to do with it, would it?"

I hit her arm and then took a big swig of my drink to avoid the question, as she glared at me. "Ok, fine, maybe. But we are not discussing it."

She laughed and said, "You are right. We are going to drink. Let's get some shots going."

I followed her to the bar to meet up with our favorite bartender as he lined up the choices of the evening. She always made sure to tell him ahead of time, so that she would not mix drinks and get sick. I saw the usual tequila and bourbon, to help us prove we could hang with any guy, as well as some of the more fun ones like Blow Jobs, Oatmeal cookies and fireballs. This was going to be a hell of a night, I could already tell. I grabbed the tray and headed back to the table, where Finn and Layla were definitely enjoying the privacy of our curtained booth to the full extent.

I coughed to announce my presence, and they quickly straightened up. "Casey hit up the bartender. Are we ready to party?" I asked as I put the tray down on the table.

Finn laughed and said, "Did she leave any for the rest of the club? I think I am just going to sit back and watch the ladies work this tray."

I raised my eyebrow and said, "But we got the bourbon to share with you. Come on, Finn, you always do this shot with me." I tried to bat my eyelashes but just managed to fall over laughing. When I straightened back up, he handed me a shot and we clinked glasses and downed the bourbon.

Layla spoke up suddenly, "Damn gurl, you knocked that shit down. I cannot ever drink this stuff, I just stick to wine coolers so that I don't get stupid." She laughed nervously.

I laughed and patted her arm. "I work with guys, hun. I gotta be able to hang with the boys, or I don't get to go out with the boys." She laughed with me suddenly more comfortable, and Finn mouthed _thank you_ to me. I just nodded and took another shot.

I found Casey engrossed in a conversation with a guy I was more likely to lock up than she was to date, and grabbed her away to drink with me. "You bought the shots, now drink em."

We had a few more shots before she dragged me onto the dance floor to groove with her. I lasted about a half hour before the crowd got to be too much, and I was starting to get the itch to cuff guys right and left. I leaned in to her and let her know that I was going to grab a cold drink.

I made my way back to the table, where Layla and Finn were again enjoying the privacy of the booth. I quickly grabbed a cold beer and went to stand along the railing that separated the tables from the floor. I leaned over and kinda grooved with the music.

Suddenly I felt hands on my waist, and I instantly put my beer down ready to take down the bastard who was on my ass. Before I could spin around and lock his hands behind his back, he whispered into my ear "Just as beautiful as the day you strolled into that squad room." As he whispered into my ear, the intense smell of his cologne filled my head and made me even more intoxicated than all the alcohol I had drank that evening.

I leaned back against him as he continued to whisper in my ear, most of which I could not comprehend as my brain was too fuzzy from the alcohol and cologne. As I continued to lean into him and sway to the music, he began to kiss and nibble on my neck. The sparks that flew through my body were reminiscent of the fireworks on the fourth of July.

When I could no longer take it, I turned towards him. "What brings you to this club tonight, Cassidy?"

He smirked at me with his boyish charm. "Unfinished business. Now let's get out of here."

I smiled at him. "Let me check on Casey, and make sure she will be set getting home." I held his hand and looked out to the dance floor to find her slow dancing with the flavor of the minute. I headed back to the table, and knocked on it before peering through the curtain. "Finn, I am going to get out of here. You got Casey?"

Finn looked up at me. "Where are you going?"

I tugged on Cassidy's hand and he popped his head through the curtain as well. "I've got her, Finn."

I smiled at Finn and said, "Someone managed to let him know where I would be tonight."

Finn just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I would know nothing about that."

I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then whispered in his ear, "Thanks. This was exactly what I needed and wanted tonight. Love ya. And keep Layla, she's a good one."

He smiled at me and nodded to Cassidy. "I got Case."

With that we headed out the door. Once we reached the cool outside, we turned the corner and headed to my apartment. About five feet down the block, he pulled me into an alley and leant up against the wall of the building, steering me to face him. I followed his movements and went in for a kiss as soon as we were face to face. It started off as a sweet and tender kiss, but soon our tongues were intermingling. I grew warmer with each passing moment, as if the whole world was ablaze. The passion was building to amazing heights, and all I could think about was being able to tear his clothes off. I reached my arms around his neck and held onto him as tightly as I could, as if trying to take in as much of him as possible. I deepened the kiss as much as I could without devouring every inch of him, although I definitely planned to do that soon after. Once I felt the need to take a breath, I slowly pulled away from him.

My voice was thick with desire as I slowly spoke in broken sentences, "My apartment now. Can't take it anymore."

We practically ran back to my apartment building, which, thankfully, was not far from the club. I struggled with my keys as I rushed to unlock the front door, and felt very much like a star-crossed teenager. Once inside the elevator, I pinned him up against the wall of the elevator, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt kissing his chest lightly with each release of a button. Never in my life have I ever been so grateful for living on the 20th floor in a building with the slowest elevator in the city, as it took at least 10 minutes to make it to my floor. By then I had unbuttoned his shirt completely, and left it draped open to take in the view. It was even better than it had been years ago.

"Damn boy! Narcotics got you working out a bit?" I said looking up at him. I was certain that my eyes were at least slightly glazed over with the desire rushing through my being.

"Maybe I was just doing everything possible to make sure you paid attention the next time I saw you." He said before pulling me into a rough kiss that made my blood boil even more than it had.

Before we could continue, the elevator stopped at my floor. We got out and barely made it through my front door before we were all over each other. I threw my keys on the stand by the front door, then quickly shut and bolted the front door. As I had my back turned to him, Cassidy took to kissing my back and neck, but he stopped suddenly.

I turned to face him, wondering what could have upset him. I just looked at him for a second and took in the beautiful sight before me. I nearly drooled at the thought that he would be in my bed within minutes. I got so lost in my thoughts of what I would do with him that I nearly jumped out of my skin when he spoke. "Liv, you got a tattoo. I missed it in the club."

I laughed, "Yes I did. Nice of you to notice." I responded unsure of whether it was a good or bad thing.

"It hot" he said leaning in for another kiss. We took to tearing each other's clothes off and throwing them this way and that. Just as I was working his belt, I realized that he had on some jeans, which was an article of clothing that I had not seen him in previously. I broke apart from his lips long enough to spin him around, and check out his behind, before continuing on. It was definitely worth every moment of the pause. "Like what you see, Liv?" He asked as I spun him back towards me.

"I am not sure, you tell me." I quipped as I slid the belt out of his jeans and added them to the random articles all over the house. Beneath those skin tight beauties, I found a pair of silk boxes that hung loosely, but not loose enough to disguise the fact that he was definitely turned on by the actions of the evening. I was glad to see that some things did not change.

I pushed him onto the couch and then straddled him, wearing just my strapless bra and black lace boyshorts. I leaned in for a deep kiss and then moved onto exploring his neck and earlobes with both my lips and teeth. He uttered a moan now and then as I hit the hotspots. His hands were travelling all over my body leaving a wake of electricity in their path. I was beyond moist with anticipation, but also completely dedicated to making the most of this evening.

I slid off his lap and down onto the floor where I landed on my knees. I grabbed hold of his boxers and tore them off with fierceness. Then I knelt in front of him and slid my nails down his inner thighs causing his head to loll back and his eyes to close. _Perfect_, I thought to myself. I took his penis into my mouth in one quick shot before he opened his eyes. I felt the surprise and raw desire hit him with a tremble as I moved slowly up and down, making circular motions with my tongue. I slowly increased my speed until it was just right and continued on. When he was about to finish, he grabbed my hair and held on tight, while I took him in entirely causing him to finish with an abrupt shot. I continued on until I was certain that he was completely done and could not take anymore. Then I set about to cleaning up the mess with my tongue before slowly rising up.

I looked down and admired the adorable look of contentment on his face. He truly was one of the sweetest men ever, and he always looked like such a boy. I trounced off to the kitchen for a glass of soda, before heading back to the couch.

I slid down onto the opposite end of the couch and slowly drank my soda while he recovered. "You going to make it over there?" I asked.

He chuckled and opened one eye. "I am not sure. I always knew you were the best, but goddamn."

I just laughed and let him rest for a few more minutes while I finished the last of my drink. Then I got up slowly from the couch and stripped off the bra and panties I was wearing before sauntering into the kitchen to place my glass in the sink. I was surprised as he came up behind me and slid his hands around me.

He leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "I am making the most out of this night, no matter what. I don't plan to sleep until after the sunrise and breakfast. Hope you are up for it."

I leaned back and laughed aloud. "Bring it."

Before I knew what to make of it, he had me bent over on the kitchen table, and was inside me with a fierceness. Much like the work we did, the sex always a little on the rough side, but also had a tenderness to it. While he came at me in a swift fashion, he would also gently slide his fingers down my arm with the lightest touch, so light that it almost tickled. But instead of tickling, it would make my nerves scream with desire. He rode me from behind until we both nearly collapsed from the orgasm. We slid to the cool tile floor and lay there for a moment as our breath evened out.

As soon as I was nearly recovered I jumped up and grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet. "You are not giving out a me, are you, Cassidy?" I asked winking at him.

"Not a chance, Benson." He said winking back and following behind me.

I grabbed a scarf from my coat rack in the hall and wrapped it around his eyes. "Time for my fun for the evening." I led him down the hall and sat him down on my bed. "You move and you will regret it."

Then I set about setting up the scene. I turned the shower in the bathroom off my bedroom to the highest setting, and adjusted the thermostat to kick the AC up a bit. Nothing like the contrast of heat and cool to make the passion soar.

I smiled to myself and went back to my bedroom, where Cassidy had remained just where I had left him. I admired the sculpted muscles that covered every inch of his body, and felt the desire warming up inside me all over again. _God this man is my greatest weakness_, I thought to myself. No matter how much time passed seeing him, always warmed my core in an instant. It was beautiful, amazing and shameful all at the same time. I loved it and hated it with an equal amount of passion. But I threw my thoughts to the side, and knocked on the wall.

"Care to see what I have in store for you," I asked flirtatiously.

He slowly peeled off the blindfold just in time to catch me leaning up against the door frame. He smiled and slowly rose from the bed and headed towards me. When he reached me, he slowly extended his hand and brushed his fingers down my face in the most delicate manner. "Your beauty kills me." He whispered as he leaned in to kiss me deeply.

The passion quickly grew from there. Before things could get too far, I slowly pulled away and led him into the bathroom. He smiled a wicked smile at me as we stepped into the shower. Watching the water stream down his beautiful frame, made my nerves scream from head to toe. I pushed him against the wall of the shower and devoured him with my lips. I loved the feel of the water down our skin, which was cool in comparison to the heat being generated by our passion. He turned the tables on me, and pinned me against the wall. He began kissing my neck and moved down to tantalize my breasts and nipples with his tongue and teeth. He kneeled in front of me and propped my leg up on his shoulder, then proceeded to lick and nip at my inner core. As the wetness grew, he would go deeper and deeper. Just when I nearly thought that my knees would give out, he inserted two fingers in and in near seconds, I was in eternal bliss. He caught me as I began to slide down the wall as relaxed into the aftermath off riding out the orgasm. He pulled me to my feet and held me in a tender embrace underneath the waterfalls of my shower. He then took up the bath sponge and slowly wiped down every inch of my body, before setting out to shampoo and conditioner my hair. It was the most graceful thing a man has ever done for me and nearly brought tears to my eyes. Generally speaking, I was treated as though I was a man, but I brought that on with my own tough demeanor.

"Enjoying life, Liv." He whispered in ear as I leaned into his hands which were massaging the conditioner out of my hair.

"Mmmhmmm" was all I could manage to utter in return. As he finished up, he reached out to shut the water off, but I stopped him. I turned around and returned the favor by sensually washing down every inch of him, including his hair. It was definitely one of the most intimate moments of my grown life.

When we were finished, I turned off the water and stepped slowly out of the shower. I reached for my towel, but Cassidy had already grabbed it. He toweled off every inch of my body, with exquisitely light rubbing. He was definitely working the nerve endings in my being to his advantage.

We headed out into the cool air of the remainder of the apartment, and just as I had planned for it to. But this time we were taking it a little bit slower, as we crawled into the cool sheets on my bed. We took every moment to explore every inch of each other's bodies, with hands, lips, teeth and tongues. If it could be used to taste or touch, it was. And while the passion flared like never before, it never became rushed. It was exquisite and perfect in every way. We made love like never before, and rose through each orgasm even more so than the one before. Just as the sun rose, and began to shine into my room, we fell into a heap of sweaty bodies and tangled sheets. We curled up together, tight as can be, and lulled off to sleep. It would definitely be the best sleep of my life, as I dreamt of the beautiful bedroom eyes that had devoured every inch of my body. Those eyes that I fell into and would never come out for sure. The bedroom eyes that would always hold the key to my passion and heart.

~FIN~


End file.
